Glitter & Gold
by 3vil
Summary: Humphrey and Kate have returned after being relocated to Idaho and Kate is set to marry Garth. When Humphrey hears the new of Kate marrying Garth and the two packs uniting he leaves and is dragged into the biggest war he has every seen between the northern pack and the southern pack over land and when the western pack and eastern pack are dragged into the war friends are rare


**Hey guys im writing a story and i hope you guys enjoy please leave a review and a favourite if you think the story is good cheers.**

"HUMPHREY RUN" Mooch shouted as Humphrey ran along side the hill next to the hunting grounds, Humphreys plan was to try and outrun the caribou that were running down in the valley of the hunting grounds. Humphrey was aching all down is legs as he pushed himself to run faster and faster but just as he was about to pass the caribous his legs gave out and he fell to the ground in a huff.

"Oh shit" Humphrey shouted as he stood up, He glanced down at his legs to see that he had cut one of his legs on a rock that he had fallen on. Mooch ran over to Humphrey to examine his leg and just chuckled.

"You idiot its only a scratch" Mooch laughed as Humphrey looked at him with a stern face. But Humphrey couldn't stay mad at Mooch and instead started to laugh with him.

"So on a happy note how are things going with you and Kate, have you finally realised that she is out of your league or are you going to still run after her like a lost puppy.

"Good thanks Mooch so far ive managed to get to from the other side of Idaho all the way back to jasper and not even get a thank you and now she is going to marry a different wolf so, so i want to rip Garth's throat and feed it to his own friend sooooo" Humphrey explained with just looking at Mooch with an blank expression.

"Right..."Mooch just said before Humphrey and Mooch started to laugh.

"Right anyway i need to go and speak to Winston about me leave Jasper and going back to Idaho" Humphrey explained walking off into the wood and heading toward the main den where Winston would be.

As Humphrey entered they main den Winston was sat next to all of his main alphas Eve, Kate, Cando and Hutch But sat across from them was a strange wolf, The wolf was pure black and when the wolf spoke his teeth where twice as big as any of the Western wolves teeth.

"April TELL US WHERE HE IS" Winston shout at the wolf but the wolf looked unfazed.

"Your scared Winston, you don't know what your doing your like a lost puppy in a field of dreams the only thing you have is your wife and daughters, but at times i wonder that even your own daughters hate you" April smiled spitting blood onto the floor, Winston started to slowly walk over to April baring his teeth but Winston looked up as he heard another wolf look into the den. Humphreys draw dropped as he saw the wolf, The wolf looked just like Humphrey except there was a difference between the two The wolf Eye were filled with pure hatred and the wolf was more built them Humphrey the muscles on the wolf where visibly more defined.

"Winston" Whispered the wolf as Winston turned around he saw both the wolf and Humphrey standing at the entrance of the den.

"Who are you!" shouted Winston snarling at the wolf. The wolf just smiled, Everyone in the den took a step back from the wolf as blood started to drip from the wolfs teeth.

"Call me Nightmare" Whispered the wolf as he started to walk over to eve until her back was pressed up against one of the den walls before placing his mouth over her neck and biting down slowly as blood dripped down her body and onto the den floor he continued biting down on her neck until his teeth meet each other sending blood all over the den walls.

* * *

Humphrey woke up screaming as loud as he could, his eyes were dripping with tears and his legs were shaking with fear. he stood up and walked slowly tot the back of his den still scream in fear and crying. he imagined Kate's face as blood dripped down her body her beautiful golden fur now drenched in blood.

"HUMPHREY, HUMPHREY...FUCK, DAD" Screamed Kate as she ran into the den seeing Humphrey freaking out scream and crying. Kate slowly walked up to Humphrey trying to be as clam as she could be as to not scare him. As she got closer to him Humphrey looked up to see Kate standing there with her head tilled to the side and she had the most calming smile.

"KATE" shouted Winston as he ran into the den panting but as he saw Humphrey standing he understood that Humphrey had another dream. Even had now walked into the den and saw what Humphrey was doing and began to slowly walk over to him till she could hold on to him to help him calm down "shhhh come on hun" Eve said holding onto Humphrey trying to calm him down she was trying to be as motherly as she could and it seem to be working as Humphrey calmed his attitude down and was now just looking at the floor trying to remember the dream he had.

"Humphrey what happened" Eve asked holding his head to her chest calming him down.

"Nightmare"


End file.
